Sa'El
by xFireSpritex
Summary: Someone new has come to Smallville and it could effect them in more ways then one. Romance shall ensue in later chapters. I suck at summaries please r&r. Mary sue warning, and please no flames for it.
1. Default Chapter

8:00 PM

Lex and Clark were speeding down the dirt road of Kent farm and off to the mansion when it began to rain.

"It's been raining a lot lately," Clark mentioned off handedly.

"True," Lex agreed glancing over at Clark for a second, but it was a second too long. When Lex's eyes returned to the road a tall form dashed out in front of the car. Lex slammed on the breaks but the water from the rain made the car skid to a stop, hitting whoever had run out in front.

"Shit," Lex cursed leaning over the driver's wheel trying to see the person, but only saw a body curled up, barely visible in the night. Clark jumped out and went to the person, turning the over in his arms. It was a girl, hair a deep brown color, matted down and soaked from the rain.

Lex looked at the girl closely and couldn't shake the thought that he somehow knew her.

When Lex looked up at the sky, cursing his luck, he noticed the hood of the car was dented inward, and part of his windshield was broken. "Lex we have to get her to a hospital," Clark reasoned glancing up at him.

"No, we'll take her to my house, I feel like I know her and I want to get to the bottom of this before giving her to the doctors for testing."

Clark nodded reluctantly knowing he couldn't reason with Lex when he was like this. Carefully he picked her up in his arms and laid her across the backseat. After Lex shut the door they climbed back into the car, soaking wet, and headed back to the Luthor Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight

The clock struck twelve o' clock midnight as Lex sat next to the girl in one of the spare bedrooms while she slept. She had only received a cut on her forehead, which was amazing considering the speed of Lex's car at the time.

Clark had called his parents and told them about the accident, explaining the girls limited injuries, which sparked everyone's interest, and asked if he could stay over and come home in the morning to do chores. Reluctantly Martha and Jonathan let him, as long as he got all of his chores done the next day.

The girl hadn't woken up yet but Lex found it nearly impossible to leave her side. He felt like he had seen her before and couldn't shake that thought from his mind.

When they had gotten home Clark mentioned that she shouldn't be left in her wet clothes, as he turned redder by the second. Damn hormones and innocence. Lex sighed; frustrated, knowing he'd have to do it since apparently Clark couldn't handle it.

Luckily the girl wore a tank top and boy-cut underwear, so she wasn't exposed too much. Lex blushed a pinkish tinge as he pulled of her t-shirt revealing strong arms, developed abs, and a thin waistline. When he tugged her jeans off he couldn't help but turn a deeper red, nearly as red as Clark had been. The girl hadn't woken up and Lex felt as though he had in some way violated this girl and tore himself away from her to shower as Clark watched over her.

Lex went to his private bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom, and turned on the hot water tap. He filled the bath tub to the brim and stripped down climbing in cautiously, hissing when the hot water lightly singed his skin, before settling down and trying to relax.

Clark sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the girl wondering why she had run out into the street. He didn't see anyone chasing her or anything to indicate she was running away, except the fact that he'd never seen her before and she had no luggage with her. She shifted slightly in her sleep clearly showing that she was dreaming. Clark glanced closer and saw a scar on her chest near her left shoulder. He moved a little closer and saw it matched the one on his chest causing his jaw to drop.

Lex walked in, a robe over whatever, if anything, he wore underneath. "How is she?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at the girl who lay underneath the covers breathing softly.

"Dreaming," Clark replied motioning to her as she moved beneath the silk sheets once more. The two friends sat there throughout the night making small talk and keeping their voices low as they watched over her.


	3. Chapter 3

1:12 AM

The girl groaned as her eyes opened, filling her senses with a blinding light. Clark and Lex stood up and looked down at her expectantly as her eyes adjusted and she looked up at them.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed sitting up. Cold air brushed her skin and she looked down, her eyes widening when she saw the state of undress that she was in. Her head snapped up, glaring at Clark and Lex. "Want to explain why I ended up in someone else's bed, only in my underwear?"

"You were hit by my car," Lex said raising his hands up in defense.

"So why the hell am I damn near naked?" she screamed flipping the covers off of her lower body and swinging her legs out onto the floor, standing up and advancing towards them, and humility forgotten in her anger.

"You were soaking wet from the rains, you would have gotten sick," Clark, said trying to calm her down.

"Okay new question, where am I?" she asked her voice losing some of its edge.

"My house, I'm Lex Luthor," Lex said offering her his hand.

"I knew it," the girl exclaimed brushing past them, completely disregarding Lex's offered hand.

"Knew what?" Lex asked confused, turning to face her as she paced.

"Think Lex. Two years ago in Metropolis, you hit me with you car."

Lex stood there for a moment thinking this over before realization dawned on his face. "Samantha Kendal?"

"Damn straight," she spat. Clearly this was a horrible case of Déjà vu.

"Well it's not my fault, I mean you did just run out into the middle of the road. At least I managed to stop," Lex countered.

"Yeah, unlike last time when you plowed right through me," she said vehemently.

"Okay," Clark said standing between the two of them. "Obviously you two have bad history and it chose to repeat itself but Samantha,"

"Sam," she interjected quickly.

"…Sam, you have to admit it was good of Lex to take you here instead of a hospital because from the looks of it, you have no where to go."

Sam blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest and began pacing once again. Clark couldn't help but stare at the scar on her chest as she walked back and forth across the room.

"What exactly are you staring at?" Lex asked out of the corner of his mouth, Samantha ignoring their conversation as she thought things over.

"She has a scar like mine," Clark explained motioning to his chest then to Sam's.

A few weeks ago Lex had finally found out Clark's secret, and aside from being relieved about knowing he actually found it interesting, and this fact proving useful when trying to figure things out such as the connection between two people.

"Samantha," Lex started slowly unsure if she'd snap at him.

"What?" she asked as she stopped pacing the room to look at him.

"Why do you have the same scar as Clark?"

Sam's eyes widened before she registered what had happened. Clark unbuttoned his shirt showing her his own scar, and said, "Lex knows about me, but it seems that you will become his new obsession."

Sam blushed a deep red at the thought of being Lex's anything as Lex showed one of his rare, amused smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Well it's obvious I don't own anything involving Smallville but I do own Samantha…and that's about it. Please read and review.**

2:30 AM

Samantha had gone to shower while Clark sat in the living room and Lex searched for clothes for Samantha to wear. Unfortunately for her, but maybe fortunately for the males within the household, Lex couldn't find clothes he deemed appropriate fast enough.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her slender body, and walked down the long hallway towards the guest bedroom. Clark heard her footsteps and turned to see if she was all right, blushing when he saw her in a towel. "Sorry," he mumbled before turning back to the TV. Samantha laughed to herself and continued on her way, going inside the guest bedroom to wait for Lex, although she wished to avid him seeing her in a towel, to bring clothes.

Lex knocked on the door hesitantly and waited until he was called in. "Come in," Samantha called hoping it was Clark.

When Lex walked in she pulled the towel tighter around her body. "Sorry I don't have a lot in the way of woman's clothes," Lex explained handing her a pair of baggy sweat pants and a cotton button up shirt. She took them from him, glancing over them, before putting the garments on the bed.

"Thanks," Sam said the word not sounding nearly as forced as Lex imagined it would. Lex nodded and left the room so she could change.

When he got into the hall Lex pressed his forehead against the wall and said, "You're a sick man Lex," before walking towards the living room to join Clark. Along his way he continued to berate himself for imagining Samantha in his sweat pants, the shirt only buttoned half way up.


	5. Chapter 5

3:00 AM

"Hey mind if I join? Or is this guy time?" Sam asked from the doorway into the living room. Both Clark and Lex turned around, Clark nodding then turning back to the TV but Lex's eyes lingered a little longer.

The sweatpants hung loose around her waist and she kept a hand near the top as if she was having trouble keeping them on her hips. 'Imagine if they fell…' Lex thought before shaking his head of all sexual thoughts and nodding at her before looking back at the TV. Some old movie was on and Lex had been into it before Sam's entrance but now he wasn't as interested.

Sam walked over a small smile gracing her lips. "It took me forever to find you guys, this place is huge," she stated sitting down on the couch next to Lex, the opposite side of Clark.

Lex kept telling himself to stop thinking about her and concentrate on the movie but too many thoughts were already running full speed through his mind. 'Where did she come from? Why did she have the same mark as Clark? Why the hell did she go from pissed off to smiling within an hour?'

The movie ended half an hour later, the only one not noticing being Lex. "Hey Earth to Lex, come in Lex," Sam said waving a hand in front of his face.

"We lost him Sam, only one way to get him back," Clark, said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How?" she asked catching on to the fun to be had.

"Well with all guys it's either poking him incessantly or kissing him…one of which I'll leave to you if worst comes to worst."

"Okay," Sam replied. "I'll poke him, and you can kiss him," she teased this statement in it's own bringing Lex out of his reverie.

"No offense Clark but no way in hell," Lex stated before shifting his gaze to Samantha. "As for you…that was just plain wrong, Clark how do we get her back for that?"

Samantha tried to run her too long and baggy pants making it harder then it usually would have been, Clark catching her easily and tickling her. Lex laughed at the scene before joining in, laughing as she tried to get away, but it seemed impossible to break out of Clark and Lex's hold for obvious reasons.

"Ah! Okay, okay I give up!" Sam exclaimed as she squirmed away only to be pulled back by Lex. Although the tickling had subsided the laughter and light mood hadn't.

After a minute or so Lex realized what was going on. He was holding Sam in his arms as they laughed, Clark giving him a knowing smile, while Sam leaned back against him, for support or comfort Lex wasn't sure.

"So about this whole same scar business," Clark said sensing Lex's range of emotions.

"Well Clark it's simple really," Samantha said sitting up and pulling out of Lex's arms in the process. "We both have the same mark, therefore meaning same place of origin. And if the information I received is correct, you are Kal'El, making us family."

Clark stared at her closely knowing she must have been contacted somehow, but family?

"My name is Sa'El," Samantha said smiling.

"Siblings," Lex observed.

"No," Clark said. He took Sam's hand in his before pulling back the edge of her shirt slightly to reveal the marks, his own shirt still undone from earlier. "I'm thinking twins."

Lex nodded dumbly as he stared at the mark on Sam's chest trying to pull his eyes away and only succeeding when her voice filled the room.

"Twins sounds nice," she said smiling at Clark. "But there is something you should know," her voice turning serious. "The Kendal's, my foster parents, died over a week ago. I don't have a place to go," she explained hanging her head.

Lex felt something lurch inside of him and annoying urge to soothe the hurt she held hit him harder then he'd ever felt for anyone before. Resigning to the idea he reached out and tilted her chin up with his index finger so she was looking at him. "Stay here as long as you need to, perhaps the Kent's can adopt you, make this family thing official."

Clark's eyes brightened and he nodded his enthusiasm. "I mean working on a farm at five in the morning isn't all that great but family is. You'll love Mom and Dad."

Samantha smiled at both of them before hugging Clark then standing her eyes falling on Lex. Before Lex could turn away to turn the TV off Samantha's arms had encircled his neck pulling him into a hug. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her completing the hug as she smiled against his neck.

"Who would have thought?" she asked her breath hitting his ear. "Me and Lex Luthor co-existing, smiling, laughing, and hugging."

"Not I," Lex admitted pulling out of the hug and offering the smallest of smiles. "It's a good thing though."

Sam nodded in agreement before walking over to the TV set herself and turning it off.

"Well it's late, we should all be going to bed," Lex said offering both of his guests a smile. "Clark I take it you'll be in your normal room?" Clark nodded and picked up the bowl he had been eating popcorn out of earlier. "And Samantha the room you were in earlier could be yours for the night, it's across the hall from mine and next to Clark's, completely convenient."

Clark smiled and wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her into him in a playful manner. "Yeah lucky you, sleeping across the hall from a bald millionaire and next to an alien brother."

Sam laughed and Lex couldn't help but smile, she had an infectious laugh. "Oh yeah just what I always dreamed," she said rolling her eyes and laughing as her and Clark left the living room, Lex only a step behind them.

"Goodnight," Lex said opening his bedroom door as Clark and Sam echoed his farewell until morning.

**Hate it? Love it? Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Same as always I own Samantha and that's it.**

5:00 AM

Lex woke up to a loud noise throughout the house and groaned. The farm boy in Clark had him up and running with the dawn and he chose this morning to start getting Sam used to it.

"Wake up!" Clark bellowed jumping up and down on the bed waking her up.

"Clark!" she whined swatting his legs out from under him causing him to collapse on the bed.

"It's five AM we always get up at this time," Clark explained.

"Oh jeez," Sam said pulling the covers over her head.

Lex walked into the room since Clark had left the door open and watched Clark and Sam battle over the covers for a moment or two.

"I hate to break up the first family quarrel," Lex said an amused tone on his voice as the two looked up at him. "But you have to go home, Clark has chores and Sam has to explain this whole…family thing. Besides, who wants to miss sunrise at Kent Farm?"

"Not me," Sam said smiling enthusiastically.

Clark smiled and climbed off the bed running to his room to change and go home.

"Um Lex we have a problem," Sam said slowly.

"What?"

"I don't have anything to wear… I can't go to the Kent's house in your sweatpants and a button up shirt."

Lex nodded thoughtfully. "Well your clothes haven't been washed yet since we hadn't gotten around to putting it in the washer so maybe I can find some old clothes that could fit, with the help of a belt."

"Thanks," she said standing up and walking over to him. Lex offered her his arm, which she linked with hers as they headed to another room where Lex kept some of his older clothing and clothing for special occasions.

He opened the closet door and walked inside surveying the clothing inside. Sam walked in behind him, her eyes looking around with a slight sparkle. "You've got nice taste," she commented touching one of the silk dress shirts.

"Thanks," Lex said as he pulled a pair of black jeans from the rack before grabbing a belt as well. "Do you think this will fit you?"

Sam took the clothes and turned them over in her hands, holding them up to her waist. "Yeah the belt will definitely help." Lex nodded and dug out a black t-shirt as well, handing it to her. "Thanks Lex," she said smiling at him.

He nodded and said, "My pleasure, now you better get ready, I'll find socks for you and your shoes should be in your room." Sam nodded and walked out, Lex closing the door to that room before heading to his own to change.

Sam walked out, her boots in her left hand, as Lex and Clark entered the hallway. Lex offered her a pair of his socks, smiling when they gaped around her small feet. She tugged her boots on, stood up straight and said, "Okay, time to meet the Kent's."

Lex eyes traveled up from her boots to her head unsure how to react. 'This girl could pull off any clothing' he thought to himself as he saw how his jeans, with the help of his belt, hugged her hips before draping over her legs and stopping at the top of her boots since she had tucked them over so they didn't drag on the floor. The t-shirt fit nicely over her as well, cloaking her upper body before the sleeves stopped and gave way to pale skin.

"Well unless your family in Metropolis objects, your soon to be second family," Clark said smiling.

"Um, there is no one to object. The Kendal's died a week ago in a car crash," Sam said hanging her head. Clark pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"Then they can be your family," he whispered.

Sam nodded against his chest and pulled away. "Okay let's just go, see if I'm liked at this new place."

"They'll love you," Clark and Lex said simultaneously before smirking and walking out to the car and getting in.

5: 15 AM

"Clark," Jonathan Kent greeted walking over to the car and hugging his son before turning to Lex. "Lex," he greeted offering the younger man his hand before he turned to Samantha. She smiled up at him trying not to feel self conscious as she stood before him.

"Samantha I take it," Jonathan said offering her his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kent," she replied shaking his hand and smiling.

"Oh please," Martha said walking up to the group. "No Mr. and Mrs. Kent's from you dear, from what Clark says you are practically family," she said smiling and hugging Sam lightly.

"Yeah and I think we need to talk about the family thing before anything else," Clark interjected as the group started towards the house. They walked inside and sat around the living room as silence ensued.

"Sam doesn't have a home," Clark blurted out.

"What?" his parents asked confused.

"My parents, the Kendal's, died a week ago, they were in a car crash," Sam whispered.

"Oh," was the reply from the Kent's. After a moment's thought and a shared look Martha stood up and walked over to Sam, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to stay with us?"

Sam had a few tears in her eyes as she nodded before being pulled into a hug. "Of course you'll need to go to Smallville High and get your things from your old house. But there is one problem," Jonathan said.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"No room, we need to add a room for Samantha, or maybe we could make an addition downstairs, and your mother and I could move down here, Clark could take our room, and Sam could move into Clarks," Jonathan suggested as he looked around for approval.

When he received nods from all parties he smiled and continued. "But until then you can sleep on the couch or wherever you are comfortable."

"I hate to interrupt the family planning Mr. Kent," Lex said speaking up. "But I still feel bad about hitting Sam and I know that money is tight around here as it is without having to support another teenager and put an addition on the house. So may I suggest that I pay for the costs of the addition as a way of easing my conscience? And Sam could stay at my place until the renovations are done."

Jonathan looked over at him and considered this for a moment. "Well I don't see any harm in that, but Lex this is the last time you pay for anything on this farm."

Lex nodded and said, "Fair enough," a smile tugging at his lips as he sat back in his chair, glancing over at Sam. "Looks like you're stuck sleeping across the hall from me for a longer time then expected," he said an amused smirk coming to his face.

"Oh joy," Sam said laughing. "But thanks Lex, I know you'll have to deal with me on a daily basis, hopefully I don't annoy you."

"Not possible," Lex replied. This was true. For some reason Lex felt he could never get enough of this girl if he tried.

"Well this will make the next few months interesting," Clark said leaning back smiling. If only he knew how right he was.

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to the people who reviewed…anyway on with the story!**

Sunday

"Okay we'll be back by tonight, with lots of boxes," Sam said laughing as her and Lex headed to a different car then anyone she'd seen so far. It was more of an SUV just with a luxurious Lex style to it.

"Wish I could go," Clark said smiling. "But I promised Chloe I'd help her with some stuff for school."

Lex nodded and said, "It's understandable, although me stuck with her all day packing, we're bound to either get bored or start a mini war of some kind."

"Yeah a beanie baby war," Sam said her eyes glistening before she climbed into the passenger seat and waving goodbye to the Kent's. The adoption would be finished later that day and Sam was already enrolled at Smallville High so she could start tomorrow.

"See you tonight," Lex said walking towards the car and getting in before buckling up and pulling out of the Kent driveway and towards Metropolis.

11:30 AM

Lex and Sam had been packing her things for a few hours, Lex packing CDs and knick knacks while she packed her clothes, insisting he didn't need to see any of her private clothing which she packed away first and foremost.

"Want to break for lunch?" Sam asked as she closed up a box and set it near the others.

"Sure," Lex agreed glancing out the window. "It looks like it's going to rain, hopefully it doesn't get too bad."

"Yeah that wouldn't be too much fun," Sam agreed leading him through the mostly empty house and to the kitchen. "So what are you in the mood for Lex? Sandwiches, soup, omelets, macaroni and cheese…help me out here."

"Hmm, surprise me," Lex said smirking challengingly as he leaned back in his chair. Sam smirked back and started to make lunch for them, never letting Lex see what she was up to.

Twenty minutes later she set a plate in front of him and a fork beside is as Lex observed his meal. An omelet had been decided on, along with a bagel on the side, butter and cream cheese set out before him.

Sam shrugged as she sat down, "Only stuff left in the house that I felt like eating."

Lex nodded understandingly. "Thank you," he said before picking up his fork and digging in. He made a noise of enjoyment showing he enjoyed the omelet before buttering his bagel and setting out to finish his meal.

Less then ten minutes later they had finished eating and were back to packing when they heard lightning outside. Lex pulled back the curtain as it began to downpour. "Shit, we should finish packing some more and head back to Smallville, otherwise we might not make it back."

Sam nodded and set back to packing up everything around her room minus the things they would need a moving truck for, before her and Lex carried the boxes to the car and climbed in.

Lex looked over at her and his jaw dropped slightly. She wore a pair of light blue jeans and a gray t-shirt that day, her boots still on. The rain had soaked the shirt to the point that it clung to every curve and the jeans looked soaked enough so that she'd have to literally peel them off her skin.

He swallowed before tearing his eyes away when he realized his clothing was even more attention grabbing. He had on jeans as well but only a white t-shirt, which soaked through clinging to his muscles beneath giving everyone who saw a glimpse at what was hidden under the fabric.

Sam noticed this and had to mentally slap herself before she looked back at the road as Lex pulled out of the driveway and headed back to Smallville.

The rain was coming down hard and fast making it hard to see. "I can't drive in this, we'll crash and you've already had enough bad experiences with me and cars," Lex said as they neared his pent house he kept in Metropolis. "We can stay at my place here until it lets up, but call the Kent's when we get inside so they don't worry."

Sam nodded as they parked the car before dashing inside getting soaked to the bone in the process. Lex quickly unlocked the door and let Sam rush inside as she shivered and stood in the foyer her arms crossed across her chest. Lex laughed slightly and closed the door behind him, locking it out of habit.

Lex flipped the light switch on showing the nice furniture and paintings around the living room before he led the way to the bedrooms in search of dry clothing. The rain showed no signs of letting up and Lex sighed before saying, "We might have to stay here, and it's impossible to drive in this."

Sam nodded and went to call the Kent's and tell them the situation while Lex dug through the clothing he had here. He found two pairs of sweatpants and two t-shirts deciding it'd be comfortable enough to wear while their normal clothes dried.

"It's all okay with Mom and Dad," Sam said smiling as she came back into the room. Lex smiled and handed the smaller of each item to her and had to fight the urge to laugh when he saw her face. "Jeez, you think I should just wear all your sweatpants and t-shirts, seems to be what I'm doing lately."

Lex laughed and said, "You're one of the few women I know who can pull that off so congrats to you."

Sam smiled before going to change in the bathroom while Lex changed in his room. After Lex had pulled on a new set of boxers and was tugging the sweatpants on he realized something he wish he hadn't. Sam's "private clothing" as she called it was outside meaning she had nothing to wear under the sweat pants or the t-shirt.

"Jesus Lex, you're a grown man, stop thinking about that. She's Clark's sister for crying out loud," Lex said to himself as he picked up his t-shirt.

A soft knock came at the door and Lex said, "Come in," before he could even pull his t-shirt over his head.

Sam froze in the doorway when she saw Lex's bare torso and turned her back to him out of respect blushing a deep red as she did so.

"Please Sam if you had walked in a few seconds earlier you would have seen a hell of a lot more," Lex said laughing as he pulled the shirt over his abs.

Sam turned around hesitantly still blushing. "Come on, let's see what's on TV," Lex suggested walking back out to the living room and sitting on the couch, picking up the controller and turning the TV on.

They flipped through the channels but found nothing of interest so they left it on the TV Guide channel for background noise and the occasional movie preview. The two sat on the couch talking about nothing in particular when their stomachs rumbled a few hours later. Lex jumped up and headed to the kitchen, laughing when he saw frozen pizza in the freezer, something he never had before he started hanging out with Clark.

After the pair finished off the pizza Lex decided to turn on the CD player and smiled when some soft music came out of the speakers. After a few songs of sitting around and talking Sam sighed and said, "I wish I knew how to dance, this music must be fun to dance to."

"What do you mean you can't dance?" Lex asked a smirk appearing on his face.

"I can dance for parties and stuff but not at formal things, I don't know any actual dances," she explained.

"Well maybe one day I can teach you but I think right now we should go to bed since we'll have to get up early and head home," Lex said standing up and leading the way back to the bedrooms. "Take the spare bedroom, you know where the bathroom is."

Sam nodded and said, "Night Lex, thanks for helping me pack today."

"Not a problem," Lex replied before walking in his room and closing the door. He sighed and crossed the room, stripped to his boxers, fell onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as he had pulled the covers over himself.

Across the hall Sam repeated his actions only with the added whisper of, "He's Clark's best friend. That means off limits," before falling asleep


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this story is going longer then I thought and I think I'll continue it for a while. Hopefully those who read it like it.**

12:00 AM

Someone was screaming. Lex thought it was his own dream but it wasn't his dream or him, it was a female scream. 'Sam' Lex thought jumping up and speeding out of the room and across the hall.

Sam was thrashing and screaming, her eyes closed tightly and hands clenched into fists at her side. "Shit," Lex swore before trying to grab her arms and wake her up. "Sam! Samantha!" Lex screamed catching her wrists in his hands and trying to stop her from writhing, but she was as strong as Clark making pinning her down difficult.

Lex used all of his force and weight but eventually ended up sitting on her lower abdomen to pin her down. "Samantha!" He screamed.

Her eyes snapped open and her back arched as she tried to breathe, taking in gasps of air at a time. Lex moved quickly, getting off of her and pulling her into his arms. "Shh," Lex whispered as she clung to him. "Come on, it was a nightmare, it's over," he reasoned.

"But everyone was dead Lex," Sam whispered. "Everyone was dead because of me and there were so many things wrong with the town. The farm was on fire, all the shops and houses were rubble…"

"It's okay," Lex said tightening his hold.

"You were dead," she choked out her head buried in his chest. Lex's eyes widened at her words but said nothing. They sat there for a few moments in silence, Lex shocked at how easy the instinct to comfort her came.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lex asked a few minutes later as she pulled away from him.

"I think so," Sam said her voice barely above a whisper. Clearly this dream was worse then Lex thought. When Lex got up to leave she said, "Lex, I know this sounds stupid and childish but could you stay here for a little while? Until I fall asleep again?"

Lex froze and looked back at her. Her eyes were still wide and she was shaking slightly as she looked up at him. Lex nodded and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Sam lay down and turned to face him, taking his hand in hers as she closed her eyes. Lex smiled at the innocent gesture and had to fight the urge to lie down next to her.

Within a few minutes Samantha had fallen asleep but Lex couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away and walk back to his room. Instead he lay down next to her and closed his eyes until morning.

1:00 AM

Sam sat up with a start. She looked over and saw Lex lying next to her and about a million thoughts ran through her head. It was then she noticed he only had boxers on, and this realization causing her to blush. She glanced over at the clock and cursed. School was in seven hours meaning if Lex drove like a madman they could get home in time. "Lex, we have to get back to the Kent farm," she said shaking him awake. "And you have work," she said laughing when he groaned.

"Damn Mondays," Lex murmured turning his back to her.

"Lex Luthor get your ass out of bed before I do it for you," Sam said an evil smirk on her lips.

"Oh and how will you achieve that exactly?" Lex questioned turning over to face her.

"Like this," Sam said tackling him out of the bed and onto the floor, the two of them ending up in a heap on the floor, the comforter falling with them cushioning part of the fall.

Lex looked up at her in shock with fake outrage. "I do believe that besides that action being totally inappropriate to do to anyone let alone in the mornings, you caused this very compromising position."

Sam's eyes widened as she looked down at how they had landed. She was on top of Lex, lying across him, nearly every inch of their bodies touching. When she went to move off of him Lex caught her arm pulling her back. "How did you sleep?" he asked wondering why he'd pulled her back but not minding all the same.

"Better since you were there," Sam admitted blushing slightly before standing up and walking over to the door of the room. "We should get going," she said quietly looking over at Lex and barely stifling a giggle. Seeing the millionaire on the floor comforter wrapped around him as he looked up at her with a slightly confused expression on his face.

Lex nodded detangling himself from the blankets before standing and stretching, his muscles catching Sam's eyes as they moved beneath his skin. He half smiled at her as he walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back nearly blinded by the sunlight. "Whoa," Lex mumbled shielding his eyes.

Sam laughed and walked over looking out the window as well. "No more rain," she said smiling before picking her boots up and pulling them on. "Are you changing and then are we heading to the farm or are we just leaving?" She asked.

"Give me a minute," Lex responded disappearing into his room and pulling sweat pants and a t-shirt on. "Okay, let's go, you probably have a few chores and you have to get ready for school," Lex said as he reappeared.

Sam laughed as they headed out to the car. "What?" Lex asked confused as he unlocked the doors and climbed in.

"Lex Luthor walking around in his pajamas, not exactly how I had you figured out," she explained.

"Please, two years ago I was a pissed off man trying to get revenge on anyone who crossed my path, you just chose to get in my car's path Ms. Kent."

"Not by choice, I was being chased."

Lex turned the car off and sat back in his seat looking over at her. "Why were you being chased?"

"A few friends and I had been having some mischief night fun Lex, and we ran into some kids from our school who were never really fond of me or my friends and they chased us, saying they'd hang us up by our bondage straps on our pants when they caught us."

Lex thought back to the first night he hit Sam. It was around midnight, and she had been wearing all black, but her hair had been a bright dyed red back then although even that didn't help Lex see her in time. She was at the back of the group of kids running, cradling her right arm as she did so. After that all Lex remembered was seeing her lying on the ground in a bloody heap, not moving.

"Why were you holding your arm that night?" He asked sitting up more in his seat.

"Well the kids we ran into obviously picked on the slowest of us, but I wasn't about to let my friends be beaten and embarrassed, so I went back. Had a small fight with a few of them, which was distraction enough for my other friends to run. Mitchell Caldwell however, didn't see the heroism behind my act, only the stupidity. As a way of rewarding me for it, he bent my arm behind my back, straining a few muscles."

"But you're like Clark, bullet proof," Lex said confusion reigning supreme in his mind.

"I wasn't two years ago, it was later that week after I was hospitalized that my powers started showing. My parents, the Kendal's, figured it was the accident that set me off. I mean how often do people recover from a near fatal accident within a week?"

"I remember hearing about that, and joking that at least I'd hit a 'strong boned, hard headed kid,' instead of someone who could have died."

"Well lucky you, I'm still here," Sam said laughing.

"Out of curiosity what made you run out into the street that night in Smallville?"

"It was raining what did you think I'd do? Enjoy a stroll along the streets?"

"True but even you are smart enough to look where you're going," Lex said.

"I know but the thing is, I was desperate for a place to stay, and I saw an unlocked car across the street and figured I could stay in there, wait the storm out you know?"

"But instead of finding a place to stay you found my car hitting you for the second time in your life," Lex finished.

"Exactly," Sam said leaning back.

"Well we better get to the Kent farm, don't need Jonathan pulling out his shotgun on me," Lex said as he turned the key and started the driving to Kent farm, explaining the shotgun reference along the way before Sam fell asleep in the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Still don't own anything other the Samantha or the plot. Yeah. --**

7:00 AM

"Ready for school?" Martha asked turning to Clark and Samantha. Each wore a plain t-shirt and jeans, looking more like twins even with their scars covered up.

"Yes," they chorused as Clark swung his backpack over his shoulder and Sam picked up her messenger bag.

"And I get to be the lucky chauffeur," Lex said jokingly. "And don't I look the part?" he asked spinning around this time in black slacks and a red silk shirt. After he'd dropped Sam off at the farm he went home, changed, and came back. "I'll be outside when you're ready," Lex said walking out of the house and walking over to the wooden fence and leaning against it.

A few minutes later Samantha walked out and spotted Lex leaning against the fence and walked over to join him. "Hey," she greeted leaning against the fence as well. Lex mumbled his own greeting, clearly lost in thought.

After a few moments of silence Sam looked down and saw a daffodil growing, near her foot. She smiled and bent down, picking it from the ground and holding it in her hands. "Thank you," she said looking at Lex who turned his head to look at her as well. "For last night, with the whole nightmare thing, they've never been that bad before, but thanks for being there," she said handing him the flower and smiling.

Lex looked down at the flower amazed how such a small gesture could hit so close to home.

"Come on! I promised everyone they could meet Sam this morning, let's go!" Clark shouted from the car. Sam and Lex smiled at each other before turning and heading to the driveway.

"Showing me off already Clark?" Sam asked climbing in the backseat.

"Well let's see, you're my sister, you made friends with Lex the fastest I've ever seen it done, and you can probably kick my ass without kryptonite involved at all, so yes showing you off is my plan," Clark said turning in his seat and smiling.

"And how many people will know about that last part?" Sam asked looking at Clark intently.

"Only Chloe, Pete, and Lana, they all know about me so why not you? And seeing as how Lex knows already, we can skip the obsession and investigation part."

Sam laughed nervously as they pulled out of the driveway and headed to Smallville High, for yet another Monday, and Sam's first school experience in the town were people have secrets they never tell anyone…except their best friends of course.

Friday 3:30 PM

Sam had officially survived her first week at Smallville High and found friends in Lana, Chloe, and Pete long distantly as well.

"What are we doing tonight?" Sam asked kicking a small pebble as her, Clark, and Chloe started walking.

"Well Lex invited all of us to his house to hang out, but I don't think Lana can go," Clark replied.

"Since when does Lex Luthor invite people over just to hang out?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, I think we've had some weird adolescence effect on him," Clark said laughing.

"So I take it that if no other offers pop up we'll be at Lex's, a.k.a. my home until the addition is on the house," Samantha asked. "And by the way, I talked him into this hang out idea last night at dinner, he said it would be and I quote, 'the first chance he'd be able to relax all week,' and I had to ruin his weekend," she said a small smile playing on her lips.

"Jeez you love ruining his good times don't you?" Clark asked laughing.

"Love to hate, right Sam?" Chloe said laughing slightly. Sam had spent a lot of time with Chloe while Clark and Lex hung out, Lana popping in and out for girl time every so often. By this time Chloe had weaseled it out of Sam that she had enjoyed spending time with Lex to the point that she would do homework in his office while they both stared at their laptop screens casting furtive glances every so often at each other.

"So tonight we are at the Luthor household?" Chloe asked for clarification.

"Yup," Clark and Sam chorused.

"Okay," Chloe said turning to face them as the group stopped walking. "You two _have_ to stop doing that or I'm putting you both on the Wall of Weird.

"What?" Clark asked. "All we did was pull a twin thing."

"You've been pulling twin things since the first night you met, it's been getting out of hand, you both always have the same urges whether it's for food or what to do for the night. It's just…odd," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Clark and Sam said together once again. Chloe let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's it, on Monday you two are on the Wall of Weird," she stated as the group approached the street.

"Need a ride?" The voice of Lex Luthor asked as he pulled up in his favorite black car.

Sam bounced on her heels and said, "I call shotgun," before running to the passenger side and climbing in. Clark laughed when he saw Lex blush at Sam's excitement and nudged Chloe who smirked when she saw before Clark opened the door for her and let her in.

The four sped off to Lex's house Chloe and Clark calling home on the way to inform their parents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Still don't own a thing other then Samantha and the plot. Song is "Drowning" by the Backstreet Boys. Sorry it took so long to update.**

5:37 PM

"After a dinner like that I don't think I can move," Chloe stated putting her fork down and leaning back in her chair.

"Well too bad because it's ritual now to go to the living room after dinner," Sam said standing up and pushing her chair in, Lex following her movements.

Chloe groaned and sighed contemplating how she'd ever make it to the living room. Clark pulled her chair out and scooped Chloe up in his arms and started walking with her to the living room as she laughed and insisted to be put down.

"I swear if those two aren't together by then end of the night I might lock them in a closet," Samantha declared smirking evilly at Lex.

"As long as I don't end up in a closet with anyone, specifically Clark, I'm okay with that plan," Lex said laughing deciding to get the dishes later since he'd given the staff the weekend off.

Sam laughed as her and Lex followed Clark and Chloe into the living room. Lex picked up the stereo remote out of habit and turned it on, some soft music coming out of the speakers as he sat down in a large arm chair, Sam taking the other one, while Clark and Chloe occupied the couch.

After a few songs and mindless talk Chloe smiled devilishly and received a scared reaction for it. "Chloe please tell me that's an 'I have a plan but I won't be too evil,' smile and not a 'You're going to want to kill me after this plan,' smile," Clark said pleadingly.

"It's the second one," Chloe said standing up and turning to Sam. "You told me you want to learn to formally dance right?"

"Yeah," Sam said cautiously.

"And Clark you don't know how to either, right?" Chloe said before continuing after Clark's nod. "Well Lex and I do," she said triumphantly her plan still not in focus.

Sighing frustrated at the fact that no one was following her she said, "I'll teach Clark and Lex can teach Sam, that way we have something to do, and can laugh at each other."

Sam mumbled something about Chloe just wanting to be near Clark, which only Lex heard before Chloe made everyone stand and partner up.

Lex mumbled something incoherent before him and Chloe started explaining the basic steps of a Waltz and various other dances.

A few hours later the four friends were dancing and laughing around the room, combining a few dances here and there to keep things interesting, Clark and Sam getting the hang of it easier then Lex or Chloe expected.

"So how's this for a Friday night?" Chloe asked over her shoulder as Clark spun her.

"Perfect idea," Sam said as she spun back into Lex and smiled at him when he wrapped his arm around her waist and started to dance again.

"I'm getting thirsty," Lex said as the current song ended. Everyone stopped and agreed that drinks would be nice, Sam pulling Lex out of the room before Clark or Chloe could offer.

"Care to explain?" He asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Hopefully this way I don't have to lock them in a closet," Sam explained a devilish smirk, much like Chloe's earlier one, crossing her face.

Lex smirked back and said, "Well as long as they admit everything to each other, it'll make the whole Clark and Chloe situation easier, therefore making everything easier for us when they come to us about the other one."

"You mean when Chloe comes to me about Clark and she feels bad because I'm his sister and when Clark goes to you about Chloe 'cause he knows you and Chloe are friends?" Sam asked laughing as she pulled out four water bottles.

"Exactly," Lex said smiling at her although the last time Clark came to him the conversation wasn't just about Chloe.

Flashback to Wednesday Night

"Hey Lex," Clark greeted walking into the study and strolling over to Lex's desk. Samantha was in the shower so this was his chance to talk to Lex.

"Look Lex about this whole situation," Clark began.

"Which situation would that be Clark?" Lex asked.

"The Chloe and me thing," Clark replied as he sat down. "Is it healthy to not be able to get a girl out of your head?"

Lex laughed and said, "And to think I used to worry about you and Lana. Clark you like Chloe, it's as simple as that, you just have to tell her."

"It's not that easy Lex, maybe it is for you because I sincerely doubt any girl would turn you down whether it was for your money or looks or whatever her reason, you wouldn't get rejected."

"Clark the one I'm interested in doesn't even think of me that way so all the money in the world and the best body on the planet couldn't even persuade her," Lex said before he realized that he'd just admitted to Clark, although without saying it outright, that he liked Sam.

"So who's this girl then Lex?" Clark asked leaning forward in interest.

"It's not important, the point is I've got no chance and you do, Chloe's crazy about you, just tell her," Lex said trying to drop the subject to no avail.

"Lex I thought when I told you about me we agreed no secrets between us, besides how bad can it be?" Clark asked leaning back slightly.

Lex sighed and listened for the shower water to ensure that Sam was still in there. "Fine," Lex said giving in before dropping his voice slightly. "Clark I hate to say it but I like Samantha."

Lex didn't know what to expect from Clark after that. His face went from curiosity to confusion in a matter of seconds before he Clark smirked at Lex. "I knew it," Clark stated standing as he did so.

"If you knew then why did you ask?" Lex asked standing as well.

"I wanted to hear it from you. And Lex, take your own advice, tell Sam, you'll be surprised," Clark said before walking out of the study and into the living room to watch TV.

Present Time

"Okay they've been alone for a while now, if we go back and they are across the room from each other I might hit them," Sam said laughing as she started back to the living room, Lex following behind her praying Clark and Chloe had done something so he could concentrate on that and not Sam.

Sam walked in silently and had to bite her lip so she didn't squeal. Clark had his back to Sam and Lex, his arms around Chloe's waist, the two of them kissing, small smiles on their faces.

Lex's eyes widened and he too had to bite his lip from saying anything. Sam put the waters down for Clark and Chloe and grabbed Lex's hand pulling him towards the study. When they got there she said, "Let them talk it all out before we go back."

Lex laughed and sat down in what had become Sam's reading chair. "I have to admit, I never thought I'd see Clark and Chloe kissing in my living room so this concept might take a while to sink in."

Sam laughed and tossed a pencil at him playfully as she sat on top of his desk and crossed her legs. Lex's eyes followed her movements before he smiled at her.

"Good planning on your part Samantha. Leaving your brother and Chloe in the living room obviously gave them enough time to realize they couldn't fight their feelings anymore," Lex said standing and walking over to Sam standing in front of her.

Sam smirked at him and said, "Well I must admit this whole house reeks of sensuality so if it was going to happen it'd happen here.

Lex smiled down at her, his height becoming an advantage over her as he stepped closer. "And why does my house reek of sensuality?"

Sam blushed slightly before saying, "Come on Lex think about it. The décor, dim lights, candles, and oh yeah the fact that you live here might have something to do with it."

"Why would I have anything to do with it?" Lex asked his smile growing slightly.

"Oh please," Sam said jumping off of the desk causing their bodies to brush before she stared him in the eye. "Every girl in Smallville has a small twinkle in their eye for you, whether it's a crush or just the attraction of power, you could get anyone you want Lex, and you know it."

Lex had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying anything that could give himself away before smirking and nodding. "Think the love birds are done?" He asked stepping away reluctantly.

"Yeah they should be," Sam said as she started for the door.

"Sam wait a second," Lex said as she froze and looked back at him curiously.

He turned the stereo on and said, "Something tells me that if we want to dance any more tonight we won't be dancing in there."

Sam smiled to herself and turned back to face him.

Lex smiled and walked over before offering his hand to her. She smiled and put her hand in his as a soft slow song came through the stereo, the name of which Lex didn't know. Sam laughed slightly when she recognized the song.

"Drowning by the Backstreet Boys, not something I thought you'd listen to Lex," she said smiling up at him.

"Lana burned this random collection of songs for me weeks ago, I just never listened to it until now," Lex said as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Samantha smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

For a few moments Lex closed his eyes and felt Sam's heart beat against his and thought back to what Clark said about following his own advice. Sam sang the words softly, her voice calming Lex as he closed his eyes.

'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe

Lex spun Sam out and pulled her back in finding the scent of her too intoxicating at the moment.

'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love

Baby I can't help it  
Keep me drowning  
In your love  
I keep drowning  
In your love  
Baby I can't help it  
Can't help it no, no

'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

When the song ended they stayed together for a moment or two before reluctantly pulling away. Sam smiled and Lex who smiled back still holding Sam's hands in his own.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Chloe said from the doorway causing both Lex and Sam to jump.

"Nope, although if we had said anything earlier we would have definitely interrupted," Lex said a small smile playing on his lips.

Clark and Chloe both turned various shades of red within seconds making Lex and Sam laugh.

"We were dancing in here so you two could make out in there," Sam teased smiling as innocently as possible and Clark and Chloe.

"Sorry about that," Clark started.

"No it's okay Clark. At least this way it didn't go further then making out, Samantha here was ready to throw you both in a closet," Lex said laughing.

Clark and Chloe blushed more still holding hands as they stood by the door.

"It's almost nine o'clock, what time do I have to bring you all home?" Lex asked since the three teens had walked to school and he'd driven them here.

"Well I don't have to go home," Sam said laughing as she sat on the desk again. "Cause this is my home, for now."

Lex smirked at her and said, "How fortunate for all of us," before he dodged yet another pencil. "When I have no pencils I'll know why," he continued turning to Clark and Chloe.

"Ten," they both replied.

"I've got homework to do tomorrow," Chloe grumbled.

"And I have chores," Clark said shrugging since it had become habit over the years.

"Which means Lex and I have to get up early as well since I have no car to drive myself to the farm to help out," Samantha said laughing as Lex groaned. "It's not my fault you don't trust me to drive one of your cars."

Lex groaned again at the thought of waking up early on a Saturday because even he, Lex Luthor, liked to sleep late on the weekends.


End file.
